The present invention relates a PC board support adapted to support a PC board above a frame and, more particularly, to such a PC board support, which facilitates the installation of the PC board.
In the mainframe of a computer, upright female screws are fixedly provided at the topside of the frame, and screws are respectively mounted in respective through holes of the PC board and threaded into the female screws to fix the PC board to the frame. Because the screws must be respectively fastened to the female screws, it takes much time to install the PC board. There is known another PC board mounting arrangement in which the upright supports are fastened to the frame to support the PC board above the frame, each upright support having a split retaining bolt for fastening to a respective mounting hole in the PC board. It is also complicated to fasten the PC board to the split retaining bolts of the upright supports.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a PC board support, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a PC board support, which makes the PC board support mounting and dismounting operations easy. According to one aspect of the present invention, the PC board support comprises a hollow support shell adapted to support a PC board above a frame, a spring mounted inside the support shell, the support shell having a top opening, a top neck, and a retainer head at the top of the top neck, and a slide supported on the spring inside the support shell and moved along a vertical sliding groove at the retainer head and top neck of the support shell in and out of the top opening to unlock/lock the PC board. According to another aspect of the present invention, the PC board is fastened to the upright support simply by: coupling the corresponding mounting hole of the PC board to the retainer head of the upright support shell, and then forcing the PC board downwards against the slide and the spring, and then pulling the PC board sideways into engagement with the neck of the support shell for enabling the slide to be forced upwards by the spring into engagement with the mounting hole of the PC board.